


Morgana's Fault

by shutupeccles



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Multi, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutupeccles/pseuds/shutupeccles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_marguerite_26"><a href="http://marguerite-26.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://marguerite-26.livejournal.com/"><b>marguerite_26</b></a></span>'s one prompt many pairings <a href="marguerite-26.livejournal.com/433893.html">round 2</a>: <span>Character A finds Character B bound and 'helpless'; plot and/or porn ensues.</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	Morgana's Fault

This had to be Morgana’s doing.

Who else would attach a near naked man by ankles and wrists to the tall posts at the foot of Uther’s bed so he stood spread-eagled on the edge of his mattress? With a love heart decorated note asking for forgiveness tied around his waist with ribbon? The executioner’s hood covering a blindfold and apparently a gag did nothing to reveal the man’s identity. 

Gorlois could not have set it up any better himself.

Sparse dark hairs decorating fair skin, slender torso and limbs...Uther stepped forward to peek under Morgana’s note - _My, my!_ -he was an impressive specimen of manhood nonetheless. Uther silently but firmly moved an exploratory finger from knee to groin and was rewarded with a slide of the hips, a stifled moan and a twitch beneath the rectangle of parchment.

Uther moved his finger from the top of one thigh to the other via the ridge behind the peace offering’s balls and the parchment lifted slightly, higher as he repeated the action in reverse, higher still as he did it again. His hand stayed in place as his fingers danced between the man’s legs as they would across the strings of a mandolin, his breaths becoming shorter, sharper as a cock gradually revealed itself hard, thick and fully erect. His fingers did not stop as he licked it from root to tip. There was nothing gentle in the stripe of his tongue but that didn’t bother his offering in the least. Thighs tightened and hips pitched upward, greedily demanding more. Uther would give it to him... just not yet. He licked it again, teased the head gently then left him hanging (as it were) as he went to a drawer for a small pot of pleasantly scented grease. He didn’t bother waiting until returning to the foot of the bed before scooping out the necessary amount with one fingertip. As soon as he reached whoever it was Uther took his swaying knob in his mouth and slid the greased finger into his hole.

The unexpected resistance and faint pop on penetration told him this was a virgin sacrifice and he hardened completely at the thought. Morgana must truly be sorry to provide such a gift. Everything was set up perfectly.  He didn’t have to bend or kneel he could just bob and suck comfortably, pushing the weeping cock deeper into his mouth with every thrust of his increasingly eager finger. The gag meant he didn’t have to put up with another’s demands of faster, slower, harder, I’ll fuck you instead. He set an enthusiastic pace, feeling balls tightening against his inverted palm as two fingers stretched the enticingly tight arsehole open. His other arm held the sacrifice’s lower back in place. He had perfect control.

When the sacrificial virgin, gu-uh just the idea of it was arousing enough, teetered on the edge of orgasm Uther pulled away completely, hands and mouth and set to undressing himself. The man complained with strained grunts and turned his head as if to see where Uther had gone. He did not know it was Uther of course. The purpose of the blindfold was to keep them both anonymous. 

Once he was naked Uther stood on the bed between the other man’s legs –he was shorter than appeared from the ground- and held the bound wrists while he licked at one bare nipple then grazed his teeth over the other. The man groaned, changing it to a moan as Uther’s hard, hot cock met his saliva-slicked throbber. Uther rubbed against him a few times to ensure they were both fully hard. Uther was sorely tempted to tell his plaything exactly what he intended to do but that would reveal his identity so instead he bit into the slim shoulder beside an edge of the leather hood and growled.

He bounded – yes _bounded –_ across the bed so he stood behind him. Tied as he was he could only be taken from behind if Uther wanted to get deep enough. Looking at those narrow hips, the y-shaped dimples above buttocks too small to possibly be so round and the line of that spine Uther intended to bury himself up to the balls inside that man’s arse. Hell, he’d push them in there too if he could manage it.

Again he applied grease to his fingers, layering it thickly so he could push it inside, lining the constrictive ring that required more stretching to fit his fattened knob inside. Three fingers pumped, spread, rotated and the man’s knees bent, straightened, turned. Uther removed his slimy fingers, wrapping them about the other man’s cock and teasing it as he used the other hand to guide his knob into the still tight hole. It took a couple of short pumps to push it in so the rim of his head caught inside the ring of muscle. He paused and throbbed in the foyer as he stroked his plaything’s flagpole with one hand and tugged their sacks together with the other. As he once again felt the other man prepare to come he slammed into his arse, deep and hard. Cum shot through the gaps in his fingers but what he caught was enough to make his hand slide easily up-and-down, up-and-down, up-down, up milking the squirting cock dry as he moved out-and-in, out-and-in, out-in, in, slowing to slick his overheated cock with cum so he could thrust deeper, harder, faster. Oooh the wet sloppy sounds as he repeatedly pushed the man’s own cum into his arse, the hard slap of skin as he pounded hard, one hand reaching across the pale chest and pulling down on a shoulder while the other held a hip in place, the top of his balls bouncing up into the base of the other’s now empty sack. 

Wonderful, wonderful, wonderful, _wonderful, **wonderful**_. 

Uther could smell the musky mix of sweat and semen, rising thicker between them the harder he fucked. He shifted both hands to narrow hips tilting them back and forth, up and down as he needed. He wanted to see his cock invading that hole, making it raw, wanted to see his cum pushed out the sides as he kept fucking after he came. He did the unthinkable...

This was Morgana’s fault.

At first Merlin had leapt to agree with Morgana’s idea for an apology. Tied to Arthur Pendragon’s bed? Okay. Blindfolded? Not a problem.  Naked you say? Now hold on. But then, well you know, _Arthur_. Even a slim chance of sex with Arthur was worth every worst thing that could possibly happen, happening to you every day of your life. So, bound naked to Arthur Pendragon’s bed? Not a problem.

He should have known something was up when she blindfolded him **before** taking him to Arthur’s room. As soon as Merlin was safely strung up with something thin and stiff covering his otherwise bare willy she loudly declared ‘oops Uther’s back already’ and performed the Mary-Collins /Morgause magical disappearing act Merlin still hadn’t gotten the knack of and **left him there!** _Uther!_ That bitch! He should have known she hadn’t forgiven him a bloody thing.

So it was Morgana’s fault, not Merlin’s that he thoroughly enjoyed being sucked off, fingered and then sodomised standing by the king. Yep, nothing to feel guilty about here _at all_.

It was Morgana’s fault that when Uther untied Merlin’s wrist that Merlin helped remove all the ropes so Uther could get up him better instead of running away screaming like the girl’s petticoat Arthur accused him of being.

It was Morgana’s fault when Merlin was positioned on all fours, head low between his shoulders and pounding back against Uther as the king spread his cheeks with both hands and exclaimed over how he wanted to split him wide open and fit his balls inside.

It was Morgana’s fault Merlin enjoyed hearing how magnificent Uther found the view of his kingly cock plunging the depths of Merlin’s tight, tight arse and was considering tying him to the bed on a permanent basis. It was Morgana’s fault Merlin wanted him to. 

It was Morgana’s fault that when Uther removed hood, blindfold and gag so he could insert his tongue into Merlin’s tortured mouth that Merlin panted “Come, please come. I don’t want to fuck Arthur anymore, I don’t. Come, oh please.” 

“You’ve been fucking Arthur?”

“Why has my father put you in the stocks again Merlin?” Arthur asked.  Had Merlin known he snuck off to shag Gwen and lied for him without being asked to? Shame he only got a dry hump out of it, he should insist to Gwen that only a hard core root could justify Merlin’s disgrace. 

“It was Morgana’s fault.”

“Then why isn’t she in the stocks?”

“You’ll see.”

Arthur knew without doubt the naked woman tied face down to his bed was Morgana. He'd  'accidentally' discovered her in various states of undress between the ages of thirteen and sixteen and that birthmark at the base of her spine was very distinctive.The note from his father written directly on her bare back and arse was far more astonishing.

_ Please accept Morgana’s apology for what she did to your manservant. _

_ I shall make my apology for locking Merlin in the stocks once you have revealed how often you let him stick his dick up your arse. Should no  _ truthful _answer be forthcoming by breakfast you will take his place._

_ Apart from the stocks I offer no apology for what I did to your manservant, not merely because we intend to do it all again as soon as he is released. _

_ That serving girl you’ve been seeing won’t put out properly until you’re married, believe me, I know the type. Enjoy Morgana’s company without guilt, she’d do anything you asked without the ropes but Merlin feels the need to be avenged.  _

 ___________________________________________________________________________________

Morgana's exposed bottom tilted as she twisted to look back at whoever came in. Thank heaven's it wasn't Gaius! Morgana moved to see him more clearly and noticed Arthur's eyes shamelessly followed her derriere.  
  
“Just so you know Arthur, I’m not one bit sorry for what happened to Merlin but I am getting cold. Stop reading my backside!” 

"Hmmm, what?" his eyes traced the curves of her body and his lips formed an appreciative pout when he caught sight of a portion of bosom.  
  
Morgana slowly moved in different directions, apparently mesmerising Arthur who did not take his eyes off her naked form for a moment. The tickle of nervous butterflies was balanced by that of arousal.  
  
"Go carefully," her voice surprised her. She was at his mercy and should be making him see reason, or at the very least bending him to her will but she wanted it to be him. "I'm still a virgin."  
  
Arthur's eyes met hers for her first time since finding her on his bed. He smiled a familiar cheeky grin as he stepped forward and began removing his clothes.  
  
"Not for long," he promised.  
  
As Arthur taught her how wonderful it was to be a woman she eagerly confessed to his pillow: "Mea culpa!"  
  
This was all Morgana's doing and she did not regret a thing.   
  


   
  
** Tee hee, the end **  



End file.
